


The Times and Lives of Amy Pond

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e05 Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Post-Canon, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy thinks about time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times and Lives of Amy Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 283

Lying awake, listening to Rory sleep, Amy thinks about time.

She's seen the oldest writing in the universe, and the future of Britain, and those are a few of her more "normal" adventures with the Doctor.

She's met her younger self and her older self, and seen time itself collapse into a single minute of a single day. She and Rory are probably the only parents in history to have grown up with their own daughter.

And eventually, she knows, they'll die before they were even born. But that's a long time away, and they have each other until then.


End file.
